


Not Just Any Little Kid

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [48]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Play, M/M, bottom!Jared, virgin!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hey! I was wondering if I could request another fic? One where Jensen is about ten years older than teen!size-queen!Jared, who is his neighbor, and when Jensen get's asked to babysit Jared, they do it, heheh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Any Little Kid

**Author's Note:**

> The age difference here is ten years, Jensen being 25 years old.

**Prompt** : Hey! I was wondering if I could request another fic? One where Jensen is about ten years older than teen!size-queen!Jared, who is his neighbor, and when Jensen get's asked to babysit Jared, they do it, heheh.

 

Jared had a really fucking sexy neighbor. Every time Jared peeked out his window and saw Jensen bending over to pick up the newspaper or mowing his lawn or just generally _existing_ , Jared was immediately hard in his pants. But the thing that really made Jared drool, however, was the absolute certainty that Jensen had an above average sized cock.

Jared could admit that he was a little bit of a size queen, and Jensen was his ideal man. He was strong and built while still being elegant, gorgeous in a way that was just on the masculine side of pretty, and wore Saxx underwear. Jared knew that Saxx was made for a particular type of man, and it was not the underendowed.

The only problem was that Jensen was ten years older than him. Every time Jensen saw Jared he’d call him “kid” or “kiddo” or any other term that blatantly told Jared that Jensen thought Jared was nothing more than a dorky little—emphasis on little—15 year old.

And then God decided to cut Jared a break.

“We’ll only be out of town for two days,” His mom explained. “We’ll be back Sunday night. Jensen has been kind enough to watch you for the weekend, so I expect you to be on your best behavior. Jensen is our guest and doing us a favor, so treat him with the respect he deserves.”

“I will,” Jared promised. “Absolutely.” He didn’t know how he was going to control himself with Jensen two bedrooms down from him, but it was either Jensen or his cat-loving grandmother. Really it wasn’t a hard choice to make.

His mom and dad hugged him goodbye on Friday night. Jensen showed up just as his parents were about to leave and learned all about how to take care of Jared. Not quite in the way Jared wanted to be “taken care of” and his mom helped further the idea that Jared was a little kid.

Once they were gone, it was just Jensen and Jared alone in the house. Jared’s heart sped up when Jensen smiled at him and practically passed out when he suggested they watch a movie together. The fabric of Jensen's shirt was snug around his biceps and it emphasized every movement Jensen made. Jared was half drooling.

“What movie do you want to watch?” Jared asked.

“You choose,” Jensen said. “I’m good with anything.”

The living room had a loveseat and a couple other chairs. Jensen took one end of the loveseat and in a moment of unlikely boldness, Jared sat on the other end. Nothing happened until Jensen said, “Don’t you have to put the movie in?”

Jared blushed to the roots of his hair. “Oh—uh—yeah, sorry.” He stumbled over to the DVD player, more embarrassed than ever. He picked Die Hard even though he didn’t really like it. He’d heard Jensen talking about it with his friend once and he liked it.

Jensen beamed when he saw Jared’s selection. “Awesome taste in movies, Jay.”

Jared blushed deeper. Jensen called him Jay. Not “kid”, but an actual nickname that you might call a friend. His heart rate doubled.

Halfway through the movie, Jared still didn’t see the appeal of the movie. He scrunched up his nose in the explosions. There was nothing particularly interesting, just a lot of Hollywood violence to an excessive degree.

“Why’d you pick this movie?”

Jared jumped at the sound of Jensen’s voice. “I like it.”

Jensen smirked. “Lies. You’ve hardly been paying attention, and when you _are_ paying attention, you grimace.”

Jared picked at a string in his pajamas. “Yeah, but it seemed like _you_ would like it.”

“Kid, you don’t have to pick something that I’ll like if it’s not fun for you,” Jensen said.

Jared pulled his knees in close. _Kid_. He should have known that there was no chance for them. He looked away from Jensen and stared at the TV without really knowing what was happening.

“Are you okay?” Jensen asked. The concern in his voice practically brought tears to Jared’s eyes. “Did I say something?”

“No,” Jared replied thickly. “I’m fine. Just tired.”

Jensen scooted closer and put a hand on Jared’s shoulder. “Kid-,”   
“Stop calling me that,” Jared muttered. “’M not a kid.”

Jensen squeezed Jared’s arm. “Okay, I’m sorry. I won’t call you that anymore.”

“I guess it doesn’t really matter, that’s what I am to you. I’m just a kid.” Jared sniffed and wrapped a blanket tighter around himself.

“You’re a great guy, Jared.”

“Not great enough for you,” Jared snapped. Jensen’s eyes widened. “No—wait, that’s not what I meant,” Jared stammered. “I just—I just-,” Jared felt like he was going to cry. “I like you so much and all you see is a _kid_. A stupid, little kid who has a crush on someone _way_ out of his league and I-,” Jared jumped off the couch to go to his room.

He didn’t get far before a strong arm hauled him back to the couch. He found himself on Jensen’s lap with sweet green eyes watching him. “Jared, don’t cry.” He used his thumbs and wiped away a few tears. “Shh, baby, don’t cry.”

Jared was confused. Jensen spoke to him like someone talked to a lover. He wished Jensen would stop. It’s cruel to tease him like this. He pushed at Jensen’s chest but the older man was stronger and kept him firmly planted on Jensen’s legs. “Why are you doing this?”

Jensen kissed Jared’s cheeks and licked away the tears. “Because you’re upset, sweetheart. I hate seeing you upset.” He kissed Jared’s neck gently. “I want to see you smile. I want to see those gorgeous dimples that make me smile.”

Now Jared was really confused. “I don’t get it.”

Jensen rolled him over so he was straddling Jared’s legs. “You’re so adorable. So innocent and sweet. I want to protect you and corrupt you at the same time.”

“You… “ Jared didn’t know how to finish his sentence. “But I’m a kid to you. You can’t think that.”

Jensen pushed his hips down against Jared’s. “Does this sound like I don’t think that? Like you’re not the guy I think about when I jerk off?”

There was a prominent bulge in Jensen’s jeans and it was just as big as Jared dreamed it would be. “You like me?”

“I feel sick for thinking it,” Jensen murmured. “I’m ten years older than you. If you were 18, I’d be all over you the moment I saw you. But this is illegal and wrong and I’d be taking advantage-,”

Jared surged up and pressed his lips against Jensen’s. “I’m so crazy about you, Jensen. I’ve dreamed about you and me since I knew what my dick was for.”

“It’s wrong,” Jensen repeated.

“Why? Why could any sort of love be wrong?” Jared questioned desperately. “No one has to know, Jensen.”

Jensen nuzzled Jared’s neck. “I can’t believe I’m considering this.”

“Please,” Jared begged. “There’s no one else. I’ll wait, if you want. I’ll wait until I’m 18 if you just promise me that you’ll love me then. It’s only three more years.”

“I don’t know if I can wait three years,” Jensen murmured. Jared’s eyes watered and Jensen kissed his cheeks again. “I guess we’ll just have to do it now.”   
Jared lit up. “You mean…”   
“But I’m taking you to a bed. Your first time is not going to be on a cramped loveseat. It’s going to be special and perfect.” Jensen stood up and offered his hand. “Coming?”   
“Hopefully,” Jared teased. Jensen rolled his eyes fondly and dragged him to Jared’s bedroom.  

They collapsed on the bed, Jensen on top. He kissed Jared softly and then started to drag his shirt off. Jared raised his arms so he could tug it off quickly. Jensen threw it away and kissed his way down Jared’s chest. He sucked on one of his nipples and Jared grunted. He didn’t even know that could feel nice. “You’re a virgin,” Jensen said. It wasn’t question but Jared nodded anyways. “Do you know how hot that is? I get to teach you everything. I get to pop your cherry.”

Jared blushed and Jensen grinned. “Blushing virgin… how did I get so lucky?”

Jensen kissed and licked and nibbled places on Jared’s body he didn’t even imagine would turn him on this much. He eased the rest of Jared’s clothes off and soon both of them were naked. “I have lube and condoms,” Jared said. “In my bedside table. Top drawer.”

Jensen smirked. “Not such an innocent kid after all. How does a 15 year old get those things?”

“Most people don’t care about what they’re selling to whom, just that they’re making money,” Jared explained.

“The idea that you bought these…” Jensen’s pupils dilated. “How are you so hot?”

“How are you?” Jared countered. His eyes drifted to Jensen’s cock and it was big and beautiful and his mouth watered. “You’re big.”

“It might hurt,” Jensen said apologetically.

“Good,” Jared answered. “I want to feel you for days.”

“Christ,” Jensen muttered. “Get on all fours, it’s easier that way.”   
“I want to see you,” Jared whined.

“We have all weekend. We have plenty of opportunities for that. I don’t want your first time to be painful.”

Jared didn’t like it, but Jensen was right. He switched onto his hands and knees. “I’m ready.”   
“This might be a little cold,” Jensen said. He pressed his finger against Jared’s ass and waited until the younger boy nodded before pushing the finger in. It was a weird but not unwelcome. When Jensen added a second finger, it burned a little and Jared hissed. Jensen immediately stopped. “Tell me when.”

Jared breathed deeply. “Okay. Go ahead.”

Jensen continued slowly until he had four fingers stretched Jared. At this point he was squirming on the bed, achingly hard. “Jensen, fuck me, please!”

“Okay, baby boy.” Jared heard the crinkle of a condom wrapper and then felt a blunt intrusion. Jensen pushed in slowly, stopping whenever Jared made a pained noise. Jensen was big and split Jared open in the most amazing way. He loved it. “Move, I’m good.”   
Jensen started out with a measured pace but quickly picked up speed. Jared couldn’t stop whimpers and keens of pleasure and felt like he would come any second. “I’m so close.”   
“I love that,” Jensen muttered. “I remember being a teenager. I lasted about five minutes every time I had a hand on my dick.”

“Touch me,” Jared pleaded.

“I don’t think so,” Jensen taunted. “You’re going to come on my cock alone.” He adjusted his hips and hit something that brought stars to Jared’s vision. He clawed at the sheets and his body shivered with pleasure. “There it is,” Jensen purred.

“What is that?”

“Your prostate, baby,” Jensen said. “Feels good, huh?” Jared was too weak to do anything but nod.

Jensen thrust a few more times and his grunts became irregular. Jared let out a tiny gasp and then his orgasm spilled onto his bed. “You came just from my cock?” Jensen asked. Jared nodded, a little embarrassed. Jensen didn’t seem to agree because he came quickly after that.

They fell on top of each other. Jensen slid the condom off and tied it off before dumping it in the trash can. Jared really wanted to cuddle but he wasn’t sure if that was something Jensen was okay with. Maybe this was just a fuck. Maybe Jared wasn’t anything but a willing body—

“Stop thinking that,” Jensen scolded. “I know that face. This wasn’t just sex, baby. I care about you. It could never be just sex with you.”   
Jared hid his giddy smile in his pillow. Jensen chuckled and spooned up behind Jared. “Is this okay?”   
“More than,” Jared assured. Jensen nuzzled his hair and stroked Jared’s hair. “Thank you, Jensen. This was awesome. But next time, can I look at you?”

“Absolutely. Like I said, we have all weekend.” 

"Cool," Jared yawned. "You know those online companies that sell sex toys?"

Jensen nuzzled his soft cheek. "What about them?"

"They aren't super picky about ages either," Jared said. "If you get my hint."

 


End file.
